Dragon Ball Z: A New Threat
by Jaydash
Summary: The Z warriors planned on spending there day relaxing...until two mysterious Androids came searching for Goku and hoping to destroy the world. Where are they from,why do they want Goku? Find out!


Its almost been about a year since Gohan defeated Cell. Since the fight he has focused on his studies and hopes to gethis dream job some had just gotten a A and his mother Chi Chi decided to celebrate with some ice cream...

"Id like a scoop of choclate,a scoop of vanilla and a scoop of strawberry. Oh and some sprinkles!" Gohan said. "That will be two dollars and fifty cents" the ice cream man replied ,Trunks,Krillin and 18 are with them. "Hey trunks do you want anything?" Chi Chi ask. "No thanks" Trunks answers back. Bulma walks up to trunks and says "Come on Trunks this is your final week with us and then its off to the future,can't you just live a little? Come on can you do it for your dear old mom?" Trunks is blushing obviously a little embaressed."Well geez i guess i can..." Boom! A giant blast hits the ice cream truck as it explodes. "Who in the heck did that? Krillin yells. "I did..."

A big man,about seven feet tall with big blue eyes and wearing a black shirt with a jean jacket over it and sporting glasses walks up to them. "You...you did this? There was a innocent man inside you monster!" Krillin runs right at him but is thrown into the air by a just a flick of the mans finger. Krillin then crashes on top of a car. "Krillin!" 18 yells as she runs to him. "Hes bleeding, you..." Android runs at him and punches him in the face and soon its a flurry of kicks and punches. He then grabs her by the throat and and throws her aside. "Which one of you is goku!" The man yells. "Hes not here, but we'll keep you company" Trunks says as he turns super saiyan. "Mom, Chi Chi go...NOW!" They both leave as Trunks runs right to the big man and throws a punch that knocks him right into a nearby table. "Take this!" Trunks proceeds to keep him down with numerous blast but soon he starts moving."Hes coming right at us, Gohan ill hold him off, you go and get Vegeta and anybody nearby who can help us...HURRY!" Gohan turns super saiyan and flys off. "Damn it, why are my blast not working! Soon the man is face to face with Trunks in the gut. "Who the hell are you and what do you want..." Trunks manages to blurt out. "I am a android. Android 21!"

Gohan flies to a local tournament where Tien, Yamcha, Vegeta and Piccolo are seen fighting. Yamcha is the first to greet him. "Hey Gohan long time no see!" "I have to tell you guys something... *10 minutes later* "And thats what happened" "Wow he seems tough" Tien said. "Yeah he must be one scary dude. Hey,why is it that everytime we get together there is some evil warrior trying to destroy theworld" Yamcha says. "Now is not the time to think about that the fate of the world is at stake!" Piccolo says. "Oh please, there is no need to worry i will destroy him. I give him five minutes tops." "Do not get arrogant Vegeta." Tien says. "Its not arrogance when you back it up." They all fly off and get ready for battle.

"It does not look well for earth" King Kai says. "This Android may kill everyone on earth i do not even think Gohan would stop him." Goku walks up with a big apple in his mouth. "Don't worry,they can handle it." "Gosh i hope you are right Goku,if not..." King Kai then walks off deep in thought.

Android 21 is spinning Trunks around before he throws him up in the air and starts shooting him before he can hit the ground. "Air born! Hahahaha" "You should not be laughing." Piccolo and the others fly down. "Oh hey its a green man! What do they call you again? Namekians? Your head will look great on my mantle with all of the other monsters i have collected." "Yeah,yeah whatever" Piccolo takes off his weighted clothes,walks up and punches him in the face repeatedly. "Oh this one is putting up a fight i know how to deal with you" His arm soon unattaches from his body and flys off with his hand wrapped around Piccolos neck as he soon hits a stone wall. "Haha now you are finished" "Do not lay a finger on him Gohan yells as he runs in front of him."Kame...Hame...Hame..." "Oh i can do that too." the android says "KameHameHa!" "I can not beat him in a battle of power, i have to dodge." Gohan thinks a he takes the Arm off of Piccolo as they fly away. The blast destroys about twenty stores. They all stand there in shock. "Ha thats childs play just look at what i can do android" Vegeta runs right at him and they soon began exchanging fist, both men dodging the other before vegeta throws a bunch knocking him into the street and leaving a whole in the pavement. He then flies down and begins with a barrage of hits before ending it with a huge blast leaving a even bigger crater in the street. "-breath- see -breath- i told you it was going to be easy -breath- i am the prince of all saiyans for a reas-" The android's hand comes through the ground as he sends a knee to the face of Vegeta. His blue eyes have now turned a deep red. His hand turns into a gun a as bullets starting coming out and lazers start coming out of his eyes. As vegate dodges a lazer beam grazes his arm leaving a cut. "You can not keep dodging forever, you will tire out and then i will kill you!" just then Tien shoots a tri beam knocking 21 down just as Yamcha hits a wolf fanf fist. Then soon proceed to gang up on him. "Gallak Gun!" "Special Beam Cannon! "Kame...Hame...Haaaaaa!" "They have me from different angles i can not dodge it all!" 21 yells. A big explosion comes as all three attacks hit him. "Yes we beat him" Gohan says. "It is not over" Piccolo replies "What do you mean we just hit him with everything? Android 21 appears from the smoke with a bunch of cuts and bruises with his jeans ripped and his black shirt nearly torn apart. "I may be hurt but i am not dead yet -breath-" "But we will get you soon everybody lets do it again!" Yamcha yells. Krillin and Trunks get up and are ready to join in. Then all of a sundenly a great big flash happens everybody accept Gohan,Trunks and Krillin are knocked out. "What in the world happened!" Krillin yells

"I happened" A small mysterious man appears with grey hair and a black and white trench coat on. "I have many names, the grim reaper,death,pure evil,Android 22 but the one i call myself is...Android Death..." Trunks,Krillin and Gohan stare on in horror."Thats it the earth is doomed!" King Kai yells. "His power is off the charts its even beyond you goku! Its in the BILLIONS!" Goku stares at King Kai "But that is impossible...but i still have faith in the others three people are still standing...come on you can do it..."


End file.
